F for Family
by Accasia Li
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, istri dan ketiga anak mereka. Fluffy.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **F for Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang mata _Onyx_ milik 2 bocah itu terlihat mengikuti kemanapun gerak sang pria dewasa yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa alat-alat masak di dapur, terlihat jelas bahwa pria itu tidak biasa 'bersentuhan' dengan perkakas dapur.

"Ouchhhh ….!" Pekiknya.

Dengan segera ia mengulum jarinya yang tak sengaja menyentuh panci yang baru saja ia angkat dari kompor. Pria berambut _raven_ itu tak mempedulikan kedua buah hatinya yang tengah menepuk dahinya sebagai tanda bahwa apa yang ia lakukan kali ini benar-benar tepatnya sang adik yang menirukan gerakan sang kakak perempuan.

" _Otou-san_ payah sekali," celoteh gadis berusia sekitar 11 tahun yang mewarisi tatapan menusuk dan surai rambut _raven_ miliknya, "Andai _Kaa-san_ tidak menjalankan misi dari Naru- _ji_ pasti kami tidak akan kelaparan sampai saat ini."

Sang adik yang duduk di sampingnya memandang bergantian sang kakak dan ayahnya tak mengerti, ia kemudian mengeluarkan celotehan-celotehan yang hanya bayi berusia 8 bulan itu ketahui.

"Daripada kau duduk disitu cepat bantu _Tou-san_!" Sasuke kini kembali sibuk dengan beberapa peralatan masak di dapur rumah yang ia telah bangun kembali setelah peristiwa kelam itu, setelah Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ berakhir dan ia telah memutuskan menikahi gadis yang kini telah menjadi istrinya.

Ia menghela napas panjang berkali-kali. Pandangannya meneduh ketika memandang gadis kecilnya yang telah beranjak dewasa kini berdiri disampingnya. Dengan cekatan gadis itu memotong beberapa sayuran dan daging.

" _Otou-san_ duduk saja! sudah kubilang 'kan?! Aku bisa menangani semuanya sendiri."

Entah sejak kapan putrinya bisa semandiri ini, sudah 11 tahun sejak kelahirannya, sejak ia bertemu pandang dengan manik mata _Onyx_ milik gadis kecil itu untuk pertama kalinya saat bocah itu membuka matanya, menggendongnya dalam dekapan penuh perlindungannya.

Ia berdiri mematung. Masih memandang sang putri takjub hingga suara tangisan putranya yang berusia 8 bulan memecahkan lamunannya. Ia kemudian bergegas untuk mendekati sang putra yang ia dudukkan di kursi tadi.

"Husshhh." Ucapnya menenangkan sang bayi yang kini sudah berada di dalam dekapannya.

Sungguh hal yang di luar kewajaran ketika melihat Sasuke bisa bersikap selembut ini, sikap yang hanya akan ia tunjukkan ketika sedang bersama Istri juga ketiga buah hatinya.

Ia menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung sang bayi yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher sang ayah, tangan mungilnya mencengkram rambut _raven_ Sasuke yang memang ia biarkan memanjang itu.

"Ini salah _Tou-san_ , lihatlah! Dia pasti lapar." Ujar Saichi pada sang ayah dingin.

Terkadang Sasuke ingin sekali putrinya itu mewarisi sifat istrinya yang hangat dan ceria, ia sadar bahwa gadis seusia putrinya tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu, salahkan dia di masa lalu hingga membuat Saichi memiliki sifatnya saat ini, sang pemimpin klan Uchiha itu kemudian memperbaiki letak gendongan Inosuke, hal yang sedikit merepotkan untuknya mengingat bagaimana tangannya kini tidak seperti sebelumnya. Harapannya tingga pada Keiko dan Inosuke yang terlihat bisa lebih mengekspresikan keinginannya dibanding sang kakak, "Saichi, kau benar-benar tak memahami posisi _Tou-san_ , huh?"

"Jangan memulainya _Tou-san_! Aku tidak pernah malu dengan keadaan _Tou-san_ , _Tou-san_ yang terhebat bahkan dibandingkan dengan Naru- _ji_ bagiku _Tou-san_ yang terhebat. Jadi jangan membawa-bawa keadaan _Tou-san_ lagi." Sergah Saichi sebelum Sasuke dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat _Tou-san_ kerepotan, itu saja." ungkapnya kemudian berbalik dari kompor dan berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke yang menggendong bocah kecil berambut pirang, adiknya.

Sasuke benar-benar seperti tertampar dengan perkataan sang buah hati, betapa bangganya ia memiliki putri seperti Saichi, "Minumlah Inosuke!" perintahnya menyodorkan sebotol susu pada sang adik yang kemudian disambut dengan riang bayi berambut pirang jabrik itu, "Aaa ….aaaa _nee_ … _nee_ …!" celotehnya riang.

Mau tak mau Saichi tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang baginya begitu menggemaskan dan kemudian berbalik untuk menyibukkan dirinya menyiapkan makanan untuknya dan sang ayah juga adiknya sambil berharap bahwa ibunya akan segera menyelesaikan misi secepatnya sehingga mereka berlima akan bersama-sama kembali.

"Saichi…"

"Aku juga mencintai _Tou-san_." Ucap gadis kecil itu tanpa memperhatikan sang ayah, ia tahu benar bahwa sang ayah sangat mencintainya, hanya saja ia terlalu 'malu' untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang dan cintannya dengan kata-kata, begitupun juga dengannya yang sebenarnya terlalu gengsi dengan kata-kata cinta maupun sayang.

 _Aku juga mencintai Tou-san_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin Sasuke- _kun_ baik-baik saja kau tinggal sendiri bersama Saichi _-chan_ , Keiko- _chan_ dan Inosuke- _kun_?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memicingkan matanya pada sang sahabat, Ino terkekeh geli, "Masih mengharapkan Sasuke-kun, huh?" wanita yang resmi menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke di saat usianya 19 tahun itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura jahil, "Harusnya kau mengkhawatirkan anak-anakku, _Forehead_!" protesnya yang otomatis membuat istri _Hokage_ Konoha itu memutar kedua matanya bosan karena mendengarkan 'ocehan' sang sahabat.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi ketiga anak angkatku sendiri?! Dan mengapa kau lebih memilih mengikuti misi ini sementara ketiga malaikat kecilku kau tinggal sendirian bersama Sasuke- _kun_ di rumah?"

"Karena aku ingin." Jawab Ino enteng, membuat Sakura menatapnya jengah, "Apa?"

"Ayolah jidat! Kau pikir menghabiskan waktu sebagai ibu rumah tangga selama 12 tahun itu tidak membuatmu bosan? lihatlah dirimu sekarang! Kau berada di sini bersamaku dan bagaimana dengan anak-anakmu yang kau tinggalkan bersama _Shishou_ dan Shizune?"

"Itu karena tugasku yang harus menemani Naruto- _kun_ kemanapun dia pergi." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Begitupun juga denganku, aku di sini karena tugasku sebagai _Kunoichi_ sekaligus permintaan langsung dari _Hokage-sama_ dan _Kazekage-sama_ untuk mendampingi mereka mempersiapkan pertemuan para _Kage_ , kau pikir siapa yang mengetahui tentang bunga selain diriku di Konohagakure dan Sunagakure? Mungkin ada namun tidak sebaik diriku, bukan?" Yamanaka, oh tidak! Uchiha Ino menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan membuat sang sahabat mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan Ino itu, "Terserah apa katamu, _Pig_!"

"Lagipula kita dalam perjalanan pulang. Ada apa denganmu, huh? Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang hamil lagi?" Ino menyeringai jahil dan sukses membuat perempatan di dahi sang istri _Hokage_ , "Pig!"

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang berada di depan kedua sahabat sekaligus rival di masa lalu itu kompak menggaruk telinga dengan satu jari mereka, Tidak bisakah mereka menghentikan 'keakraban' mereka barang sebentar saja?

…

" _Tou-chan_ …" pekik seorang gadis berusia sekitar 4 tahunan berlari menghambur ke dalam rumah, rambut hitam dengan panjang sebahu miliknya terlihat berantakan sementara baju biru tua yang ia kenakan kini telah berlumuran cokelat dan tepung, " _Tou-chan_ …" teriaknya kembali begitu tidak mendapati sahutan dari Sasuke, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan di rumah itu namun tak mendapati ayah dan kedua saudaranya, Dimana mereka? Tega sekali mereka meninggalkan dirinya sendiri!

"Menyebalkan." Dengusnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kue dari balik punggung yang tadinya akan ia berikan pada sang ayah.

"Uhh? Kau sudah pulang? Apa kau sudah makan?" Saichi yang baru turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 mengernyitkan dahinya heran dengan penampilan sang adik yang berantakan, "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Keiko- _chan_?" tanyanya, ia kemudian menghampiri gadis kecil yang memiliki warna mata ibunya itu, " _Onee-chan_..."

"Hn."

"Di mana _Tou-chan_?"

"Sedang menidurkan Inosuke."

Tanpa mendengarkan sang kakak, sosok cantik itu kemudian berlari menuju kamar adiknya, meninggalkan sosok keturunan pertama Uchiha itu, "Keiko- _chan_?!" Saichi menghela napasnya panjang dengan kelakuan sang adik kemudian mengikuti Keiko ke kamar Inosuke, ia tersenyum tipis sekali, nyaris tak terlihat bahwa ia kini sedang tersenyum, "Keiko- _chan_ tunggu!" sebelum gadis mungil berambut raven itu membuka pintu, Saichi telah menghalangi sang adik, membuat bibir milik Keiko mengerucut sebal, " _Onee-chan_ …!"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita menunggu _Kaa-san_?" bisiknya pada sang adik, _aquamarine_ milik Keiko memandang _Onyx_ milik sang kakak dengan serius, "Tapi kapan _Kaa-chan_ pulang?" desisnya membuat Saichi tersenyum kemudian menggandeng tangan sang adik untuk menjauh dari kamar Inosuke, " _Kaa-san_ akan segera pulang! Ayo kita keluar untuk menyambut _Kaa-san_!"

Keiko terlihat berpikir namun akhirnya menuruti sang kakak untuk menunggu ibu mereka, "Apa _Onee-chan_ yakin _Kaa-chan_ akan pulang?" Saichi mengangguk, "Iya. Kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

Tak ada alasan untuknya tidak mempercayai sang kakak, selama ini Saichi tidak pernah berbohong padanya, Keiko lantas tersenyum senang, "Aku letakkan ini di sini saja ya?"

Saichi mengangguk, "Ayo."

Kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu kemudian berjalan keluar dan menemukan sosok cantik yang terlihat lelah tengah tersenyum pada mereka, "Merindukan _Kaa-chan_?" pekik Ino pada kedua buah hatinya yang kemudian disambut ceria Keiko yang melepaskan genggaman tangan Saichi padanya, " _Onee-chan_ benal! Aku tahu kau tidak akan pelnah membohongiku!" teriaknya dan kemudian berlari pada sang ibu yang sudah merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut gadis kecil berwarna mata senada dengannya itu, "Ahhh! _Kaa-chan_ benar-benar merindukanmu Keiko- _chan_!"

"Aku juga melindukan _Kaa-chan_!" tawa putri keduanya bersama Sasuke itu, "Apa kau menjadi anak yang baik selama _Kaa-chan_ ke Sunagakure? Saichi-chan kemarilah!" panggilnya pada putri pertamanya, Saichi melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada sang ibu, " _Kaa-san_ …"

"Ow … kemarilah putriku!" ungkap putri mendiang Yamanaka Inoichi itu menarik Saichi ke dalam pelukannya, ia tahu benar bahwa putrinya ini paling sulit untuk berekspresi dan menunjukkan perasaannya, sifat yang sesungguhnya ia tidak sukai dari silsilah keluarga Uchiha, "Apa _Tou-san_ , Inosuke- _kun_ dan…" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Keiko, "Dan tuan putri kita ini merepotkanmu?"

Keiko mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu membuat Ino terbahak, ibu tiga orang anak itu kemudian memandang Saichi yang tersenyum tipis melihat kebersamaannya dengan Keiko, "Keiko- _chan_ menjadi anak yang baik selama _Kaa-san_ bertugas bersama Naru- _ji_ , Inosuke juga tidak rewel dan _Tou-san_ melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik."

Mendengar penuturan putrinya itu Ino tersenyum lembut, jemari lembutnya mengacak gemas surai _raven_ milik sang putri, " _Kaa-san_ bangga padamu, Saichi- _chan_." Saichi tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya terlihat lepas dan gadis cilik putri Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Ino itu memeluk sang ibu erat, "Aku merindukanmu…"

Keiko mengeryitkan dahinya heran sementara Ino tersenyum lembut, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Keiko dan memeluk Saichi dengan kedua tangannya, " _Kaa-san_ lebih, lebih dan lebih merindukanmu Saichi- _chan_." ungkap Ino melepas pelukannya dan sekali lagi memandang sosok cantik Saichi yang telah tumbuh dewasa, tak terasa usianya sudah 11 tahun padahal rasanya baru kemarin ia mengandung dan melahirkan Saichi, "Seringlah tersenyum seperti ini, nak! Kau benar-benar sangat cantik!"

Blush. Rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi putri pertama keluarga Uchiha itu yang sontak membuat Keiko sang adik terkikik geli, " _Onee-chan_ lucu cekali…" Keiko menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya membuat sang kakak tertunduk malu, "Hahaha… jangan menggoda Saichi _Onee-chan_ , _Keiko-chan_!" Ino terbahak, ia kemudian merengkuh kembali kedua putrinya dalam pelukan hangat miliknya, "Ayo kita masuk! _Kaa-chan_ benar-benar merindukan Inosuke- _kun_ dan _Tou-chan_ kalian!"

 **=F=**

"Keiko- _chan_ membuat kue ini untuk _Tou-chan_?"

Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya, kemudian mencium dan menggelitiki putrinya tanpa ampun, "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Keiko- _chan_."

"Aaaaahhh! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! _Kaa-chan_." gerutu Keiko dengan berkacak pinggang setelah lepas dari gelitikan Ino, "Kau manis sekali!" ucap Ino kembali dengan mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembil Keiko, " _Kaa-chan_ …!"

"Hihihi maafkan _Kaa-chan_! Apa kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Keiko menggelengkan kepala, " _Obaa-chan_ membantuku membuatnya, aku akan memaksa _Otou-chan_ memakan kue ini!"

Ino memandang kedua buah hatinya, "Kalau begitu ayo kita kejutkan _Tou-chan_!"

"Yeayyyyyy!" sahut Keiko bersemangat sementara Saichi dan Ino saling memandang kemudian terkikik geli dengan semangat Keiko yang menggebu itu.

Ketiganya kini berjalan menuju kamar Ino dan Sasuke yang terletak di lantai 2, tempat dimana Inosuke masih tidur bersama kedua orangtuanya. Pelan Ino membuka pintu kamar mereka dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah tertidur satu tangannya memeluk erat Inosuke, bayi berusia 8 bulan itu tertidur pulas di atas tubuh Sasuke dengan menyesap susu formula dari botol, lucu sekali.

Ino tersenyum lembut dan berjalan mendekat pada suami dan putranya, "Aku pulang…" bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga Sasuke, Saichi dan Keiko yang memandang pemandangan didepannya menepuk dahi kompak, merasa terganggu dengan 'ulah' sang ibu, "Apa?"

Ino membulatkan matanya menyadari bahwa ia sudah berteriak dan sukses membangunkan suami dan putranya, Inosuke menangis, mempererat pelukannya pada sang ayah, "Ino…"

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" Ino terkekeh dan mengambil putranya dari Sasuke, "Aku pulang." Senyumnya mengembang manakala Inosuke berhenti menangis karena telah menyadari bahwa ia kini berada di dekapan hangat sang ibu, "Kau merindukan _Okaa-chan_ , huh?" sang bayi tertawa riang, "Kaaa! Kaaa!" jerit Inosuke yang otomatis membuat Ino mengangkat tubuh mungil bayinya ke udara, " _Kaa-chan_ juga merindukanmu, tampan!"

"Ku kira kau masih betah di Suna."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Jangan memulainya lagi, Sasuke- _koi_!" terang Ino kemudian menurunkan kembali tubuh mungil Inosuke ke dalam pelukannya, Saichi- _chan_ , Keiko- _chan_ kemarilah!"

Kedua kakak-beradik itu akhirnya berjalan mendekat pada ibu dan ayahnya yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di _dashboard_ ranjang, Sasuke tersenyum pada sosok Keiko yang baru ia jumpai kembali setelah semalaman gadis kecilnya itu menginap di kediaman Yamanaka, " _Tou-chan_ …!" pekik Keiko berlari kecil dan menubruk tubuh Sasuke, "Kapan kau datang, huh?"

"Sebelum _Kaa-chan_ datang." Jawabnya singkat, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya "Mengapa kau berantakan seperti ini?" Sasuke merapikan rambut _raven_ milik Keiko.

"Selamat hali ayah, _Otou-chan_!"

Sasuke terpana sesaat memandang putrinya yang mewarisi surai raven miliknya dan warna mata milik ibunya itu, "Keiko _-chan_ membuat ini untuk Tou-san." Saichi berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke dan Keiko, ia kemudian menunjukkan sebuah _cake_ cokelat yang dibuat Keiko dengan bantuan neneknya, "K-k-kkau membuatnya?"

Keiko mengangguk, "Aku membuatnya belsama Shion _Obaa-chan_." terangnya, Ino yang tengah menggendong Inosuke menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, "Ow~ lihatlah Sasuke- _koi_! Kau memiliki putri-putri yang sangat luar biasa dan satu jagoan yang akan mempunyai kemampuan sepertimu nanti! Bukan begitu Inosuke- _kun_?" Ino menggelitiki tubuh mungil bayinya dan sukses membuat bayi dengan surai rambut pirang itu tertawa riang dan menciumi pipi sang ibu manja, "Terimakasih Keiko- _chan_ …!" Sasuke memeluk erat Keiko, jika saja ia masih memiliki dua tangan maka sekarang juga Sasuke juga akan memeluk Saichi yang memandang Sasuke dan Keiko bergantian, "Kau tak mau memeluk _Tou-san_?" tanyanya pada Saichi, tanpa pikir panjang Saichi berlari kearah Sasuke dan Keiko, memeluk mereka seerat mungkin.

Tak pernah ia membayangkan hidupnya selengkap ini sebelumnya pasca peristiwa pembantaian klan Uchiha oleh Itachi, ia memandang putrinya kemudian Ino dan Inosuke yang melihat kakak-kakaknya memeluk dirinya, meminta Ino untuk segera mendekat dengan menunjuk-nunjuk Keiko, Saichi dan dirinya, "Kemarilah jagoan!"

Ino bergabung dengan sang suami dan kedua putrinya, "Selamat hari ayah, Sasuke- _kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

Persembahan untuk Hari Ayah Nasional. Hihihi meski telat… Selamat Hari Ayah!

 **ENJOY ^^**


End file.
